Examples of a variable change memory that stores data using a change in the resistance of a memory element are an MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory), an ReRAM (Resistive Random Access Memory), and a PCRAM (Phase-Change Random Access Memory).
Out of these variable change memories, an MRAM using a spin transfer torque writing method has been disclosed.